


Last Bunch of Lilacs

by ManifestMerlin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Except it isnt always red for everyone, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, These two need to learn to not be in a store after closing time, that poor cashier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestMerlin/pseuds/ManifestMerlin
Summary: Two Soulmates, both worrying over when they'll meet the other, have to make a late run to the flower shop. The same flower shop.AKACute First Meeting Soulmates Shance





	Last Bunch of Lilacs

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS INEXCUSABLY LATE BUT THIS IS MY PIECE FOR THE SHANCE FLOWER EXCHANGE TO DWR DRAWINGWITHOUTREASON SO YEAH IM REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THAT BUT HERE IT IS AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Lance was lying on his stomach as he groaned into his pillow. Hunk pointedly ignored him from where he sat at his desk. Lance groaned again, loudly.

Hunk sighed, “What’s the matter Lance?”

“Ok so-” Lance said as he leapt up to sit on the bed, “I was following my thread-”  
“Again Lance?” Hunk said, “Didn’t you learn after that time you thought it was Keith that following it isn’t going to help?”  
Lance pouted, “Hey I don’t want to hear _you_ complaining about the Keith incident!” he said pointing at the goldthread that was looped around his friend’s finger.

Hunk blushed when his soulmate was brought up. “Okay fine that’s fair, but that still proves my point Lance! I didn’t have to go looking for Keith he dropped into my lap! Literally! When you crashed the ship and you both ejected!”

“Well I-”   
“Lance really, you gotta stop worrying about this thread stuff all the time.” Hunk shook his head as he turned his chair back around, “You’ll find your soulmate when you find em Lance. I’m sure they aren’t worrying about it as much as you so chill out a bit.”   
Lance flopped back on the bed as he looked to his hand to watch his bright blue string wind it’s  way underneath their bedroom door. He knew his soulmate was at the garrison, he  _ felt  _ it. He had been looking for them since he first arrived but with so many people untangling which way his string went was practically impossible, trying to follow it through hallways never worked either since his thread always seemed to fade away whenever he tried that. Lance rolled over with a sigh.   
“Yeah... you're probably right…”

*************

“Matt do you think maybe they’re-”   
“Takashi I swear to fuck if you ask me one more question about your soulmate I will strangle you with that thread so help me god.” Matt snarled as he slammed his book down.

“I haven’t even asked anything today!” Shiro said as he leaned back in his chair.

“Well you have asked me… at least once a day… everyday… SINCE THEY ARRIVED!”

“So? I’m excited!”   
“You’ll have plenty of time to be excited and fawn over them like a helpless puppy  _ when you meet them.”  _

Shiro flumped back down on his bed, he didn’t really have a good response to that one that wouldn’t wind up with his own words thrown back at him. Patience it turned out, wasn't always focusing.

After a few minutes Matt sighed, “What did you want to ask me?”

“I was going to ask if you thought they’d be a good cook, so I wouldn't have to be.” Shiro replied.

“Maybe so,” Matt shrugged with a laugh, “Hopefully they would, knowing you they’d get food poisoning on your first date.”

“Oh shut up!” Shiro said as he threw a pillow at Matt’s head.

“You know I’m not wrong!” Matt laughed again as he shielded himself.

“Yeah that’s the problem...” Shiro gumbled.

“Im shocked you’re worrying at all, people would kill to be your soulmate even if they knew about the terrible cooking.”

“Yeah… you’re probably right- SHIT!” Shiro exclaimed bolting out of his bed.

“Wh-Shiro-?”   
“It’s Admiral Sanda’s Birthday tomorrow and-” He said tugging on his jacket.   
“Shiro you had better not tell me you’re going to get her flowers-”   
“It’s polite! Plus I have an image to maintain!” He said grabbing his wallet.   
“Isn’t it kind of late-” 

“It’s only 5pm I’ll be back before you know it!” Shiro said dashing out the door.

Matt just turned back to his book. “Well he’s going to be speeding…”

*************

Lance parked his car right outside the flower shop before closing the door.

“Hunk’s dumb moms… Needing dumb flowers... “ He hissed as he shivered. He wasn’t actually angry, it wasn’t their fault they’re anniversary was tomorrow and Hunk was studying for his test, but ranting made him feel just a bit less cold.

“Having me come here… right before the damn shop closes…” He muttered. One other car was parked outside for some ungodly reason. Who the hell else was going to need flowers so bad?

A bell chimed as Lance opened the door to walk into the flower shop. The beleaguered cashier looked like she would have strangled him if it was legal so he just offered her an awkward smile before wandering through the shop.

Hunk has said his moms’ favorite colors were purple right? He was like 70% sure it was purple… Well maybe 65. 

The shop was fairly bare bones, pastel yellow walls and leaning wooden buckets mounted to metal frames to hold the bundles of flowers. The shop organized flowers by type so finding a purple flower was easier said than done. Especially since Lance couldn't tell that he was ignoring all the purple flowers he passed as he was tugged along to the back of the store.

He felt a tingling sensation along his skin as his eyes caught a flash of purple standing in a bucket, oblivious to the person on the other side of the room walking forward at the exact same pace.

And as he walked forward and reached out for the bright purple lilacs, he was jolted to a stop as he felt his fingers brush someone else's hand.

Lance's head snapped to his hand and looked as his thread had shortened, the bright blue darkening to a deep black to wrap around the finger of the other person's hand.

"It's... you!" A familiar voice said in breathless awe.

Lance turned to see his soulmate, the person who he had waited so long to meet, and he saw Takashi Shirogane.

Wait. WAIT. His soulmate, Lance's soulmate, the soulmate that was Lance's, the person who's soulmate was Lance.. Was THE Takashi Shirogane?

“Y-you… You’re…” Lance stuttered.

“I’m your soulmat-” Shiro grinned wide.

“You’re Takashi Shirogane!!!” Lance interrupted, causing Shiro’s face to go sour.

“Oh… well yeah I guess I am-”   
“DUDE! YOU’RE LIKE, MY HERO!”

“I... uhhh-”   
“AND YOU’RE MY SOULMATE?”

“You’re shouting…” Shiro said with a smile, “And uhh yeah… I am. I’m so glad to finally meet youuuu… uhhh…?”   
“Lance,” he supplied, “I’m Lance McClain.”

“Lance…” Shiro’s grin widened, “I like it…”

Lance started blushing, “W-well I’m glad to finally meet you too Mr. Shirogan-”   
“Shiro,” he interrupted, “Mr. Shirogane is a bit too formal for soulmates, and I do hope I was worth the wait."

Lance looked him up and down, "Oh I'll say you were worth the wait and then some."

Shiro blushed and gave a coughing laugh. "Well I guess now all we need to do is decide…"

"Decide? Decide what…?" Lance asked warily.

"Who gets these." Shiro said, waggling the lilacs in his hand.

"Wait when did you grab those???" 

"Hey fast hands in the simulators fast hands out of em." Shiro shrugged with a cocky grin.

"I'll… trade you!" Lance said returning his grin and mustering his confidence.

"What are you offering?" 

"My number~" Lance said throwing a pair of finger guns. He thought he heard Shiro swear something under his breath about the death of him before he felt the flowers shoved into one of his hands.

"Deal." Shiro replied.

They exchanged numbers, and Lance finally bought the flowers. He was on such a high he didn't even let the fact that the cashier seemingly wanted to kill the both of them, law be damned.

As they both left the store Shiro spoke up.

"Well this is where we part ways for now then, but uhh… you free this Saturday?"

"That's about… five days from now… Absolutely!" 

"Ya don't mind the wait?"

"Trust me. I've waited longer."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to put that Emperors New Groove bit in there it was too good of an opportunity not to.


End file.
